


November Third

by myprettycabinet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Prompt 2, Sad, Sirius Black in Azkaban, rs24hrchallenge, winter feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettycabinet/pseuds/myprettycabinet
Summary: Remus is so burning with anger. But he still can't help but miss Sirius with just as much passion. He goes to a park that comforts him, like the Hogwarts grounds, reminded him of the time when everyone was right.





	November Third

  
**November Third**

#rs24hrchallenge prompt 2 


End file.
